Stoked: Obvious
by VintageRose503
Summary: Broseph's Cousin from America is coming to Surfer's Paradise as a new employee in the middle of the summer. She becomes good friends with Ty but what happens when they both start falling for each other? Too bad they are both to oblivious to even notice.
1. Chapter 1

Stoked fanfiction pairing Ty x OC

_Side note: Emma no longer likes Ty she got over him and now is deeply in love with Johnny. I mean come on they are really cute together! And I could just see her coming up with really weird nicknames like my big cuddly bear with and him loving it. Lol they would just be 'that' couple hahah._

_Oh also Mr. Ridgemount decided that the hotel needed a candy counter with magazines and such and its like in-between the front door and gift shop or something and that's where the OC will be working Lol. BTW it's only like ¼ into the summer so it's not like the second summer or anything_

Chapter 1

Elle walked down the board walk looking at the ocean splashing up against the old white washed wood supports and sighed at the smell the salt and sand. She put the Suitcase, surfboard and bag down and stretched her arms out after the long bus ride to wait for the next bus to take her to the hotel.

Ruffling her hand in long dark brown beachy waves she looked around and spotted the bus pulling up. She tried not to laugh at the stupidness of Bus shaped like a whale and shook her head at the poor guy dressed up as some kind of whale shark thing getting off the bus and break dancing.

"Hey Kahuna" Elle said as she sat down on the bus seat near the front and set her things down next to her.

"Heyyy look what the tide brought in! Are you working here now?" He asked driving the Bus towards the Hotel.

"Yah Broseph told me there was a new job opening at a new candy counter in the Lobby so I figured why not and applied." Elle explained as the Whale bus pulled up to the hotel.

"Thanks for the ride Kahuna." Elle said getting off. "Anytime!" He called as he pulled away from the curb.

-With everyone at the office-

"Okay Broseph what's so big that you had to tell everyone?" Reef asked as he sat down on one of the logs around the unlit fire pit next to Fin.

"Okay dudes listen yah know the candy counter job that Bummer had a new worker coming for? Well just a couple days ago I found out it's my cousin from the states!"

"Sweet another girl surfer to show these bozo's that girls are better." Fin said picking up her board.

"Wait Broseph one quick question does cousin mean off limits?" Ripper asked as Lance and Reef paid attention to this Ty on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"Duh Brah! Dudes I gotta go and meet my cousin at the front before Bummer chews her out." Broseph picked up his board.

"Well we might as well all go I mean work is starting soon and I want to meet Broseph's cousin." Emma said getting up and grabbing Jonny's hand as they walked away from The Office.

-Back with Elle-

Elle looked around the lobby and spotted Broseph coming in wearing his uniform followed by a group of people who could only be his friends he had told her about of email.

"Broseph!" She yelled waving him and the group over, putting down her suitcase bad and surfboard.

"Cousin!" He yelled out pulling her into a hug. "How was Greg's left?"

"Awesome how are the waves here?"

"Pretty sweeeeeet. Anyway Elle these are my Brahs. Elle meet Reef."

"Sup"

"Fin, maid"

"Hey"

"Emma, DR"

"Hi!"

"Low, Maid"

"Hey"

"Johnny front desk guy"

"Hello"

"Ripper and Lance water sports"

"Our pleasure"

"And Ty Lows older bro"

"Hey"

Elle looked at them all and smiled "Nice to meet yah"

_So I'm skipping over the rest of the awkward welcoming ect and going right to this she shares a room with Emma Low and Fin and now everyone's on Duty and She's at the Candy counter She already met wipeout, bummer and Kelly btw lol. Anyway yah SKIPPING TO EVERYONE WORKINGGG!_

Elle quickly pulled out more candy for the kids that seemed to be never ending and magazines and newspapers for the adults too lazy to just go on a computer and look up the news and gossip. Finally she sighed when she saw the line was over only to look up to see Ripper Lance Jonny Kelly and Ty standing in front of her.

"Works over initiation time." Ripper said rubbing his hands together.

"Since you missed the official initiation for The Office tomorrow you will be having your own private initiation starting at 7am ending at 6pm." Ty explained

"This means that whatever we say you HAVE to do." Kelly smirked and Elle shivered at what she could only imagine was waiting for her tomorrow from Kelly.

"But because we can't trust Jonny to handle you initiation all for us will be in charge of it." Ripper said clearly excited for the idea of getting a second day to torture Groms.

Elle looked at them blankly "A day full of torture and humiliation. Funnnnnnn. Okay I'm in I guess." Elle said restacking a pile of magazines.

The seniors al shrugged and walked off to go plan out what they would have in store for her but Ty stayed behind. "Don't worry initiation isn't that bad and it's completely worth it in the end."

"Thanks." Elle smiled "Twizzler?" She asked holding one out to him from the twizzler jar.

"Sure. So are you worried about initiation?"

"Nope. I've never had a problem with public humiliation. I'm in a band and so far I'm pretty sure I've fallen off stage about 7 times."

"Seriously? You've fallen off stage?"

"Yah but 5 of them were during a sound check and another time was because it was April fool's day and Jake the drummer thought it would be funny. But it's okay because I filled his drums with pudding."

"You truly are a grom." Ty said shaking his head.

"I take my title with pride." Elle joked.

"TY!" Kelly waved from across the Lobby by the entrance to the giant pirate ship.

"Kelly's calling I got to go. A twizzler for the road?"

"Sure." Elle reached into the Twizzler Jar and handed him one.

"Later." Ty said waving.

"Bye." Elle went back to reading a random magazine and eating a twizzler.

_So there's the first chapter! I didn't really proof read it that well so if anyone notices anything criticism is welcome! Anyway review if you want to or don't… idk hahah but reviews are like hugs __ … okay I will give you ICE CREAM! REVIEW! Chapter 2 should be up soon! Maybe tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yayyy second chapter! Yah…. That's all I can think of right now. Haha. ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!_

"ERRRRRRGGGGGGGG" Elle jumped out of bed to see The Ty, Kelly, Johnny, Lance and Ripper all standing over her. Ripper holding the just used air horn.

"Welcome to hell Grom." Kelly smirked. "From now 7am until 6pm you are ours. So remember do exactly as any of us says or you will never see The Office."

Elle yawned rubbing her eyes "Hell, Humiliation, Office. Got it."

"And to start it off since work doesn't start for another 3 hours" The seniors all dumped their laundry at her feet. "We want you to do all of our laundry and get dressed we have more in store."

After spending an hour doing the seniors most disgusting laundry soaked in fish guts and reeking of things she didn't even want to know all of their clothes were clean and folded and on each of their beds.

'_That wasn't too hard maybe this won't be too bad after all." _No sooner had she thought that when she stepped outside only to have seaweed dumped on her from above.

"What…The…HELL!"

Picking a piece of seaweed off of her head a blowing her bangs out of her face Elle looked to see Ripper and Lance snickering from the balcony. Elle took a deep breath.

"I am calm just think about the office the best waves I've ever seen and free of kooks keep your mind set. I can do this." She coached herself.

Throughout the rest of the day the seniors forced Elle to do a list of obnoxious tasks; drink a gross mixture of out of date things, slap herself with a fish on Kelly's command _which was often_, Wax all of their surfboards, give free back massages to the grossest customers, proclaim her love to anyone who bought a snickers, and then finally catch a chicken. By the end of the day Elle was dragging herself to the staff house the only thing that kept her going was thinking of the sweet break of the waves and the cheers from the other Groms.

Lance, Ripper, Ty, Johnny, walked over to Elle who was sitting on the steps of the staff house Emma and the others had offered to wait with her until the seniors came well except for Reef who later offered too after being slapped by Fin. But she told them to go ahead to the office. Kelly was dragging behind the seniors clearly upset about the results.

"Well its over-" Ty was cut off by Kelly. "Wait!" She yelled "it's only 5:59!" She took out a can of spray cheese and emptied the contents onto Elle. "There now it's 6." She said smugly.

Ty gave her a look. "As I was saying it's now officially 6 pm. Congrats you've passed initiation and made it into the office."

"Sweet!" Elle cheered grabbing her surf board following the seniors along the pathway to the office.

"-And then the rock shaped like a taco and through these bushes and then you here." Ripper finished explaining pulling back a few leaves. "The office."

"Whoa." Was all Elle could say, the office to put it simply and a bit cheesy was epic there was a water fall the beach was clean for tourist and kooks and the waves were huge. It seriously was surfers' paradise.

"Cousin!" Elle heard she turned to seem the rest of the Groms running towards her Broseph threw an arm around her "You lived guy!"

"I had my doubts at moments but yeah I lived." Elle replied Emma, Lo and Fin shoved Broseph out of the way and hugged Elle.

"Finally another girl to surf with and show the loser over there that we can kick their butts any day." Fin said jerking her thumb over to Reef who was eating a hot dog that Broseph had just pulled out of his hair.

"And to talk about boys and clothes with." Squealed Lo thinking about all the possible shopping extravaganzas with her new friend.

"I'm just excited to make another surfing friend!" Emma exclaimed hugging Elle again. She could already tell that Emma was most likely the hugging type.

"So now that were done with introductions and initiation can we please hit the surf I'm dying here!" Reef yelled impatiently.

-After surfing-

"That was sick you definitely are Broseph's cousin with surf skills like that. Even if you are a girl." Reef somewhat complimented earning a slap over the head from Fin. "My hair!" He whined.

"The doofus is right; you should sign up for Grom fest." Fin added sitting down next to Elle on the sand.

Elle shook her head. "Competition isn't my thing."

"But what about the sponsorship to help become pro?" Emma asked.

"And the prize money all the bikini's you could buy." Lo added in.

"Nah I like surfing competing will make it less about my love for it and more about winning and I don't want that." Elle replied with a shrug.

"Chill must run in the family." Johnny pondered.

After a while everyone had dispersed Broseph looking for food, Fin and reef off to fight and surf at the same time, Lo to go prefect her tan while Johnny and Emma went for a 'romantic walk in the forest'. The seniors on the other hand went back to surfing to 'show the Groms how to catch real air' which oddly enough included farting….Elle who was still wiped out from initiation decided to look around for some tide pools.

Crouching down next one she picked up a piece of drift wood and started to gently poke around so as to not disturb any of the sea life but just check for anything that might prick or pinch first. She had learned her lesson when she was 6 to not just stick your hand in a tide pool when she pulled out a shore crab attached to her hand.

"So you don't want to be a pro surfer?" Elle jumped at the voice and dropped the driftwood not expecting anyone to follow her.

"Jeeze Ty don't scare me like that!" Elle exclaimed looking up to see him dripping wet, holding a camera.

"What are you doing back here anyway?" She questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing but you still haven't answered my first question." he replied sitting down next to her.

"Well if you must know surfing is my hobby but the ocean is my passion I want to be a marine biologist yeah know traveling around discovering more about the ocean and helping keep the sea life safe and oceans clean for surfers everywhere plus I would be able to surf some amazing beaches." She said sticking her hand into the tide pool fishing around for maybe a shell or sea star.

Ty looked at her surprised usually all the Groms just wanted to be a Famous Pro surfer. "Really?"

"Really really. So I answered your question what are you doing over here?" She asked

"I was going to film them surfing the view from here is a good angle when you want to change it up a bit sometimes." He replied opening up his camera for her to see.

"These are really good." Elle said mildly surprised.

"Thanks." Ty replied scratching the back of his neck shyly "It's what I want to do, make surfing videos but my dad would rather I take on the hotel chain."

Elle stared at him blankly for a moment. "Hotel chain…?" then a flash of realization flashed across her face. "OH! Your Dad owns the hotel!"

Ty stared at her shocked before he started laughing. "You…you…just realized that?"

"Hey! Don't laugh! It's not my fault I'm a bit oblivious sometimes." She flicked a piece of sea weed at him. "Jeeze don't burst a lung." Elle said a bit crossly.

"Sorry it's just" Ty said catching his breath "You didn't realize it with Ty Ridgemount Lo Ridgemount Mr. Ridgemount. It's a bit funny."

"Don't hold back now." Elle said with a roll of the eyes.

After that Ty continued his filming every now and then though stopping to watch Elle fish around in the tide pool. Eventually though he finished up filming and crouched down next to and helped her look though it and listened to her name the creatures inside it.


End file.
